Bomb-Trackers
by MarioMan67
Summary: Larry and Wario go hunting for a bomb that Bowser hid in the snow. Please review!
1. Rhyming and Snow

**Bomb-Trackers**

by MarioMan67

King Bowser Koopa was sitting down on his throne, giving Larry a job to do.

''Larry, Larry, Larry, go shovel the snow.

I left there a bomb and it's gonna blow.

I lit the fuse and now it's steaming mad,

Go get rid of it, my young little lad.'' said Bowser, who rhymed for no reason.

Larry replied, ''King Dad, King Dad, why are we rhyming?

It dosen't make sense, and we might lose our timing!

And if I mess up and die in the 'splosion,

what will you do to me when I... What rhymes with explosion?''

Bowser growled. ''Larry, you moron! Get out or die!

I'll turn up the 'stat to watch you fry!'' the king commanded angrily.

''Ok, ok, ok, ok, I'll get out.'' Larry said. ''Hopefully you won't hit me in the snout!''

Bowser got up, walked over and punched him in the nose.

''Oh, #$&%*!'' Larry opened the door to see that _snow _had blocked out outside access. It spilled out onto the floor. He then felt the need to do another rhyme.

''What the heck? What the heck? What's going on?

I think-''

Bowser held up his hand to stop his son. ''Okay, this rhyming thing's getting a little old. There's a sudden draft in here and it's very cold!''

''Hey, Bowser, stop acting like a rhyming Captain Obvious and come here. THE ENTIRE DOOR'S BLOCKED WITH SNOW!'' Larry yelled.

Bowser did a double-take. ''Ohhh, yeahhh! I'm gonna tell my Koopalings about this!'' he said as he ran off, leaving Larry dumbfounded. Larry retrieved a shovel out of hammerspace (nowhere) and dug his way outside, cursing the king under his breath.

* * *

Five minutes later, he got trapped. ''Help! Help! I'm stuck! Help! Help! I'm the king's son! Someone help meeeee!''

''I think I can help.'' a mysterious voice said.

Larry replied with excitement. ''REALLY? Please tell me how! I'll give you lots of money!''

''Oooh! That sounds delicious! I think I CAN do it!''

The mysterious person helped Larry out of the snow. They burst out after digging a while.

Larry wiped his forehead. ''Woo! Good thing I had a shovel! Why I didn't I use that?''

Wario raised the shovel up in the air. ''I had it all this time? Now, where's my money?''

''Wario? What are you doing here?'' Larry asked. ''I thought you and your brother were so embarrassed after that bet you made with the Mario Bros., that you went and committed suicide.''

**A/N:** I have a Mario story titled ''The Bet'' on my profile. Read it!

''Um, we didn't… really… succeed… I don't care now.'' Wario said. He asked, ''So, Larry, my man, did you see the new Koopatraz episode last night?''

''I don't care about that! I need you to find me track a bomb! It's hidden inside this deep, deep snow and I haven't found it yet!''

Wario was confused. ''Who hides a bomb in the snow?''

Larry slapped his head. ''Nobody, that's who. Now listen you deadbeat!'' He grabbed Wario's clothes. ''There's at least 50 feet of snow here and it could be hidden anywhere. Now, have you any methods of getting that thing? Like a bomb-finder or something like that?''

''Who am I? A policeman? I can't look for explosives in this kind of weather. The least we can do is ask your father.'' said Wario.

''Oh, I didn't ask. He took the rest of his kids outside…'' Larry stopped talking and realized something. ''Wait, if he actually did then… I CAN ASK HIM!''

''Yay! I'll go with you if you give me my money now!'' said the yellow-hatted man.

Larry got a look on his face.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wrote this story for Stardust Fields.-net, but I didn't post this story here 'til now because it was in script format. I converted this to story format. Anyway, see ya, and please review!

**To be continued...**


	2. Arguements and Shovels

Larry and Wario had just gotten back from asking Bowser about the bomb. Larry was looking grumpy.

''Darn it! Now I'm in the dungeon for 5 months now, AND I have to shovel all the snow around the castle after I find that bomb!'' he said.

Wario defended himself. ''Hey, I'm not responsible for what you said, you know.''

''YOU TOLD ME WHAT TO SAY!''

''Yeah, and you sweared on it, like literally,'' Wario answered.

Larry sighed. ''Forget it, just help me dig in.''

Larry and Wario began to shovel the snow, until…

''Wait! We forgot to get the shovel!''

Wario responded sarcastically, ''Oh no! Whatever shall we do?''

''I'll go get it!'' Larry said, and he managed to come back with the shovel a few minutes later.

''Here!'' Larry gave the shovel to Wario. ''Dig!'' And then he started shoveling.

''Are you gonna dig too, Koopa son?'' the fat man asked.

''My name is Larry.'' Larry corrected.

Wario stopped shoveling. He asked, ''Larry, are you gonna dig too?''

''I only brought one shovel. And I don't wanna get another.''

''Why not? Why couldn't you get another shovel while you were at the castle?''

''Because it's way too cold,'' Larry explained. ''And I didn't want to waste time getting another shovel. There's no heat in our castle because we're renovating the fireplaces.''

''Fine, I'll get the shovel.'' Wario started walking away, and then he stopped. ''If you won't get it, then I might as well do it for you. Where's the castle?''

''A few meters away.'' the blue-haired Koopaling said.

''A few meters? I can't even see it!''

''Really?''

When Larry and Wario were talking, it started snowing, adding to the (already ridiculously high) snow.

''Oh, damn it! The snow is falling! Come on, help me.'' Wario said.

Larry's response was ''Alright. Let's finish this job before we die!''

Larry grabbed the shovel from Wario.

''Death is such an ominous thing,'' Wario remarked.

''Shut up. Let's get that bomb!'' And so... they walked and shoveled, walked and shoveled, walked and shoveled, taking turns with the one shovel. Three hours later, Wario and Larry were on the verge of freezing to death, while still trudging (and shoveling) along.

''Brrrrr!'' spoke Wario. ''How much deeper do we have to go?''

''I don't know. Ask Bowser.'' Larry said.

''You said he doesn't know where the bomb is.''

''Oh yeah.'' The Koopaling sneezed. ''The snow must've warped my mind. How many miles have we gone?'' he asked.

''Seems like 10, 15 miles.'' Wario sat down.

''I wish I had put on my winter clothes,'' said Larry.

''Good thing I'm wearing some. You want it?''

''Maybe…''

''Too bad. $500 for the coat, $250 for the pants. In American dollars.''

''WHAT?'' Larry screamed. ''That's expensive!''

''I want to wear it too!'' Wario cried.

Larry started whining. ''_I_ want to wear it!''

_''I _want to wear it!'' yelled Wario.

''Stop copying me!''

''_You_ stop copying me!''

''Shut up, you moron!''

''Shut up, you moron!''

''Hnsrohfsdiosghufsdygsduifvsuf!''

Wario got confused.

Wario said slowly, ''Hunsrohuffsteed…'' He gave up and asked, ''What's the use of arguing?''

''Yeah! What's the use of arguing?'' said Larry.

''I _told_ you to stop copying me. I'd hit you with the shovel, but…''

Larry replied, ''Good! Give it!''

Wario stopped shoveling and handed the shovel over. Larry lightly tapped him with it.

''Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-that's it?'' Wario did not like that light tap. ''I thought you Koopas were supposed to have lots of muscle!''

''Well…''

Miles away from our heroes was the time bomb they were looking for. 12 hours left to go, it said.

* * *

WILL LARRY & WARIO SURVIVE OUT IN THE COLD, COLD SNOW?

WILL THEIR TIME RUN OUT FIRST?

HOW MANY CHAPTERS WILL THIS LAST?

ALL THESE ANSWERS AND MORE COMING SOON ON… ''BOMB-TRACKERS!'' on FAN FICTION TV!

To be continued…


	3. A Stupid Dream and Hot Fire Breath

Bowser was taking a nap in his bedroom, snoring loudly. He started dreaming about this...

* * *

_***Fantasy Time!***_

Wario and Larry are digging.

Larry says, ''This is hard work, isn't it?''

Wario replies, ''Yeah-yuh! But I'm enjoying it!''

''Me too!''

Wario strikes something.

''What is it, Wario?'' asks Larry.

Wario cleans off the snow with the shovel, and retrieves the time bomb.

''You found it!?'' exclaims Larry. ''OH, YOU!''

Larry and Wario hug each together and start to cry. Suddenly, the bomb explodes.

**KA-BOOM!**

* * *

Up in Heaven…

''It's too bad we died early, but we lived a good life; and this was the prime moment of mine. Thank you, Larry!'' says Wario.

''Don't thank me Wario, thank my father, Bowser!'' responds Larry.

The two start chanting. ''ALL HAIL KOOPA! ALL HAIL KOOPA! ALL HAIL KOOPA! ALL HAIL KOOPA!''

An alarm clock starts beeping in the background and grows louder. And louder. And louder.

_***End of Fantasy Time!***_

* * *

Bowser heard a piercing beep. He got up and roasted the alarm clock with his fire breath. He then realized something…

''THE BOMB! I GOTTA HURRY UP!'' screamed the Koopa King.

Bowser broke through the bedroom door, then ran to the entrance to the castle. He then stood back, breathed in, and after a few seconds, sent off a POWERFUL fire breath, going at least 5 miles.

Meanwhile…

Larry and Wario were shoveling the snow to get to the bomb. They dug, and dug, and dug, when they heard the noise of the fire breath.

''Where did that noise come from?'' asked Larry.

Wario replied, ''I don't know.''

Larry and Wario stood still for a moment. As they were about to start digging...

''Wait! With all this snow… Don't cha have a fire breath or something?'' said Wario.

''Maybe. Let's try it out.'' said Larry.

''Okey-dokey!''

Larry stood back like Bowser did. He breathed in, held his breath until he turned red in the face… only to give out an extremely loud—

''BEEELLLLLLLCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!'' Larry gave off a large burp.

Wario was astonished.

* * *

Where Bowser is…

Bowser heard the belch and said, ''Where the hell did that burp come from? Time to teach him a lesson.''

Bowser sent off a_ larger_ fire breath that melted off most of the snow… and burnt Larry and Wario pretty badly.

''AAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! THE PAIN!'' screamed the two fools.

Bowser laughed and walked back to his castle calmly.

WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER THREE! TUNE IN NEXT WEEK!

FOR MORE FUN-NY~ ADVENTURE…

LOOK FOR CHAPTER FOUR! THAT MEANS - MORE!

AND… AND… Well… Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya next time.


End file.
